


Glory’s New Year’s Resolution

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: For the 'New Year's Resolutions' challenge on Livejournal communitynekid_spike.  I got a medium to contact Glorificus and ask her what she hoped to accomplish in the new year, sans Ben.





	Glory’s New Year’s Resolution

Glory’s New Year’s Resolution:

Find a decent host.

I only have ONE resolution because I am PERFECT. Don’t really need resolutions. More like to-do’s. And this is one mother of a to-do and so help me I WILL get it done this year.

UGH. Finding a new body to inhabit is NOT fun. The total lack of sight, taste, smell and touch kind of put a big fat damper on the whole selection process. I mean, hello? Why else would I have ended up in that thick-ankled dweeb Ben? Plus it has to be a baby. A slimey, squirmy, pissing-itself baby. Then sixteen years of being a subconscious entity AGAIN.

After that loser kicked the bucket? (Do I have to watch his back twenty-four seven? Slutty and her band of merry girl scouts were on the run when last I saw.) Well, I slipped right into the nearest womb and wouldn’t you know I got miscarried? GROSS. I’ll be sinking THOSE memories into the skankiest mind I can find.

Female would be nice, for a change. Not to wake up in jockey shorts and heather grey sweats all the time. I suppose a guy would be okay if he was gay, or had fashion sense, preferably BOTH. Don’t let daytime tv fool you, kids, there’s plenty of plaid-bound queers in the world. UTTERLY unsexy.

Wait a minute wait a minute hold the phone! There’s a powerful kid brewing right here in California. Oo I can feel something more-than-human in him. Hrm… feel hetero, alas, male… but there’s a hint of fashion sense in the genes… oh trust me you can feel it. Whoever this brat’s parents were, they were more vain than a Donnie and Marie comeback tour. I can almost smell the hair gel. This could work. This could… ugh. I smell vampire. GROSS. What the hell? Vampires EAT babies, they don’t HAVE them. That’s it, clearly we are in hell, and somehow I’m still disembodied. UGH. What’s a god got to do to get some luck around here?

Still… it could work. He is a powerful little embryo. Supernatural family might be a plus. At least I won’t have to sit through another twelve years of public school. I’d still be in California so if any of my worthless minions survived they won’t have to go far to find me. (Losers.) AND if the vampires are gonna eat their young, they’ll do it pretty soon, I’m thinking, so I won’t loose a lot of time if it turns out to be a short life run for Blade Junior here.

I mean, what could go wrong?


End file.
